True Love
"True Love" is a single released on 22 June, 2011 by Speaker Box with the help of Black Static and Swerve. Ryan Seewald, Stephen Nicholls and Joe Anderson of BSS worked on this song. It is featured as one of the song in the CD Dreams Come True. Speaker Box wrote this song with the intention of uncovering what love truly is as opposed to how it is often portrayed by mainstream media. They include pop elements present in mainstream media while mixing in a bit of "more spice and creativity". Audio SoundCloud Spotify Lyrics Oooooo~ Whoa Yeah (yeah) My True Love, Girl. 'Cause the whole world's so confused about love! OoWaHaooHoOoOo~ Girl just Hold on Just because your emotional high seems to have died Oh baby hold on doesn't mean that your love has run dry. You must decide! Realize that there's a difference between true love and addiction. Understand that your emotions can't be all that will pull you through. So hold on. hold on. Hold on. Hold on on To your love 'cause it's true. And hold on~nanananananana to our dreams through and through. We live in a world that speaks about love; love specifically intoxicating physically in lust. But there comes a time when all that you will find is me right here just standing by your side. And I say: Chorus Truuuuuuuue LOVE! Oh baby, True love is the choice that you make on the hardest of days. Hoooooooooooold ooon Oh baby, hold on! 'Cause I can guarantee that it's worth it all! Know that true love reaches higher as we grow and reach desires. Never holding on to the wrongs we've done always faithful and lifting up. So hey girl So hey girl girl Can't you see my belief? Just hold onanananananana~ and let go of your grief. We live in a world that speaks about love specifically intoxicating physically in lust. But there comes a time when all that you will find is me right here just standing by your side. And I say: Chorus Truuuuuuuue LOVE! Oh baby, True love is the choice that you make on the hardest of days. Hoooooooooooold ooon Oh baby, hold on! 'Cause I can guarantee that it's worth it all! Oo~h Gyeah~ My love. (Hoo~ Hoo~) Oh baby, baby, my love. My love. My love. Love is patient and love is kind forever trusting, believing, enduring inside. It does require that you love your self right. You must be strong to have a selfless mind. Love is patient and love is kind forever trusting, believing, enduring inside. It does require that you love your self right. You must be strong to have me standing by your side. And I say: Chorus Truuuuuuuue LOVE! Oh baby, true love is the choice that you make on the hardest of days. Hoooooooooooold ooon Oh baby, hold on! 'Cause I can guarantee that it's worth it all! (2x) External link * The song on CD Baby * The song on iTunes * The song on Google Play * The song on Spotify Category:Rascal Tunes Category:Dreams Come True Category:Songs